Changing Realities
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: One little change leads to a whole new life...and despite initial appearences, this fic is not, in any way shape or form, Angsty. Conclusion
1. Chapter 1

Altered realities.

* * *

Kim dove under the gigantic stone gorilla, all along her mind running at high speed.

Who was this person who looked like her, to say noghitn of the giant gorilla, and all those other weirdo's. What had she done to them? Ron's panicked screaming was a refrain in her ears, as the older version spun around to avoid a crushing blow.

Kim did the same thing, but then, her foot caught on a rough place on the floor where the Gorilla had smashed his weapon down before, and she slipped…

Directly into the path of the stone club.

Kim felt a tremendous impact, and then agony in her back, agony so terrible that she couldn't even scream. The gorilla reared back to take another blow, but suddenly it shimmered and vanished. She looked over to the older version of her, but the older teens looked shocked, then horrified…and then with same odd shimmer, they and the other guys vanished.

Leaving the crumpled form of Kim in the middle of the vault.

* * *

Andrea moved into the hospital room faster than she ever had before. Her husband and her were enjoying a nice dinner, when all of a sudden they were plunged into a nightmare. The news that their daughter had been badly hurt in some kind of accident, was bad enough, but when she'd gotten into the hospital, things got worse.

"It looks like she was hit by a car… right after leaving the estate where she'd been called into help for something or other." The surgeon said. Andrea didn't quite understand—the report was very vague in many respects, but that just didn't seem important right now. She looked in at her child. Kim was laying in the bed, several tubes down her nose and mouth, hooked up to the CCU monitoring equipment.

"We managed to get her stabilized, but she's suffered a severe fracture to the lower pelvis…and…" The surgeon sighed, "This, Andrea." She closed her eyes after looking at the sheet.

"Massive fracturing of the lower spine and…"

"We checked twice, the spinal cord has been severed." He shrugged, "We can't do any tests until she wakes up…. But…" Andrea nodded. They didn't need to do any tests.

Kim would be paralyzed from the waist down, for certain. She moaned.

"And she was so…so happy today about her chance to try out for the cheer squad." She shook her head, and laid a hand gently on Kim's cheek.

"How…how is she?" Ron asked. Andrea looked down at the boy. Her husband was with Kim right now, but Ron was waiting for his parents who had been out of town. He'd been crying.

"She's resting, Ron." Andrea said, "But she's been seriously injured… are you okay?"

"Yes… I came out of the mansion and Kim was walking and then this car hit her and just…" He shook his head, "It's all so vague…"

_Just like the police report._ Andrea thought.

"If I'd only been faster… I could have helped her, I _could _have." He said, sniffing, which 12 year olds hated to do. Andrea sat down besides him.

"Ron…Ronald." She said, getting his attention. "You're my daughter's closest friend, and you would have done anything to help her. But sometimes, things just don't work out. Don't try and replay the past…" She took a breath and wiped her eyes, "Because I need you to help me with something else."

"Anything…" She smiled, blinking rapidly.

"Kim was…hurt very badly…and we think she may never walk again…her spine…"

"Oh no…"

"Yes…and she's going to need help. A lot of help, from us…and you, because you're her age. It may be hard…"

"I don't care." Ron said, and suddenly a trace of iron entered his voice, "I'm not going to let her be hurt again." Andrea hugged him.

"I know, Ron." She said, "And I know that Kim is very lucky to have a friend like you".

_End Prologue._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I.

* * *

"You know there's a toll for this hallway…" The two kids asked the freshman who was backing up.

"I…no, I didn't." He said, feeling the lockers hit his back.

"Oh, that's just too bad…I'm afraid you'll have to pay a penalty."

"A penalty…" The boy next to the speaking kid, a fat, heavy fellow advanced.

"Yeah. My associate will discuss the penalty with you…"

"Joe and Jake…. When, when, when will you two learn." The other voice was light, and friendly. The two stopped bracing the freshman and turned quickly, guiltily. At the other end of the hallway was a blond man, book bag dangling negligently from his hand. His eyes looked out from underneath a shock of blonde hair and his body stood with ease…yet you could tell that at any moment he could explode into motion.

"Oh, um…Ron…. I didn't know you were back…"

"What, no shouts of joy?" Ron asked. "No, 'hello Ron, how was your martial arts tournament?' 'oh, it was fine, how's the extortion business?'"

"Um…" Ron held out his hand.

"Tolls, Now."

"He hadn't given us anything…"

"And he's the first student to pass this hall?"

"Um…"

"Sigh. Guys, we can do this two ways. You go to Mr. B and confess, or we have another anger management session..."

"Is he in his office?" The first said brightly.

"I think so…and I'll be checking." Ron said to the small eddies of dust that rose where the two bullies had been. He looked over at the victim.

"Hi, Ron Stoppable…. I take it you're new here, which was why the Middleton Sunshine and Glee club met you."

"Um…yeah." The kid looked nervous. Ron sighed and stuck out his hand.

"I don't bite…"

"oh..Oh! I'm David Carlson…" Ron nodded.

"Well, if those two give you any trouble, let me know… I'll…have another consouling session with them." His celphone beeped, and Ron nodded and took it, this being after school.

"Hello? Hi Bonnie… Nah, just a little problem in the hall. Jake and Joe. Wow, you're bloodthirsty today…yeah, first place again." He grinned, "I'll be there." He nodded at David, "Sorry to be off, but I _don't _want to be late for this…" David shook his head as the older teen left. Wow. Ron Stoppable. He'd just had his butt saved by Ron Stoppable…two time state martial arts champion.

No wonder those bullies had left so quickly.

* * *

Ron was practically bouncing as he walked into the sports auditorium, he'd left on Thursday, and been gone until this morning, which meant that normally he'd be looking for a place to crash this fine sunny Monday afternoon…but there was someone he wanted to meet first…

"RON!" The feminine squeal came just ahead of a lithe, leaping figure, which leaped into his chest, her legs around his waist. Without missing a beat, Ron put one hand around her and found himself looking into the eyes of Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Gee Bonnie…what got you so upset?" Ron asked grinning, "I can feel the anger all the way from here…" His voice trailed off as his girlfriend pressed into him, giving him a crushing kiss, throwing her arms around him, as he dropped the book bag and pulled her close with both arms, the smaller woman conforming very nicely into his form.

"Gee… I think that's a display of forbidden personal affection." A voice came to him.

"I don't know…maybe it's trying to find a quarter someone lost down their throat, or checking to see if their tonsils are still intact." Bonnie broke the rather intense kiss and frowned over at the source of the voices.

"Hmph…" She said, "Just because you two don't know the meaning of _true_ affection…"

"Oh they get intense, Bonnie." Ron said. As he looked over. "Did your routine coordinator, Kimberly Ann Possible ever tell you about the time she and Josh got so involved that they forgot Kim's dad had left the sprinklers on a timer?"

"_RON!_" Kim said, looking at him in betrayed disbelief. The redhead was sitting in her wheelchair in a white short sleeve shirt with a heart on it, revealing her belly button, with a pair of bluejeans concealing her legs. Her red hair was held up with a scrunchy, the resultant pony tail falling over one shoulder. Next to her, Josh Mankey raised one eyebrow.

"Are you certain that wasn't deliberate, Ron?" He paused, "I have to admit that it certainly made for a good curfew…"

"_JOSH!"_ Then Kim blinked, "You told _Ron?_" She paused, and poked her boyfriend in the side. "You are so dead."

"And now I know." Bonnie said. "And I prove my superiority by not being afraid to show my affection for Ron in public…."

"And your slobber…" Kim said.

"More affection…" Bonnie replied, before disengaging from Ron.

"You won, Ron?" Kim asked.

"First place…" Ron said, "Some good competition, but I managed to out point 'em." The other teens nodded. That wasn't surprising, Ron collected black belts like some people collected coins, to say nothing of his skill in the unarmed fighting styles used by the IDF and US special forces, for which there were no belts.. or rules.

"excellent!" Josh said, high fiving Ron.

"So, how are things here?"

"Pretty good." Bonnie said, "Kim's routine is really cool—I think we'll win, hands down."

_And to think I did it because I felt sorry for her._ Bonnie thought. Four years ago, when on the very day she'd made the team, Kim had been crippled, Bonnie had thought to keep her on… as an act of pity.

A supremely stupid act as her mother, Mr. and Ms. Possible and the hospital psychologist had told her, but instead of feeling ashamed, Kim had taken it, and dove into what she could do…which in her case, meant planning cheerleading routines, and doing a better job than most college teams did at it. Bonnie really regretted the fact that she'd deliberately tried to keep her off the team.

_If she hadn't been hurt… wow, the Possible/Rockwaller team would have been incredible…_ She shook her head. Enough woolgathering.

"So, how are you and Felix coming?" Ron asked. Kim grinned.

"Got the cover design for the year book done, and the new design for the school magazine."

"You have the stories for it?" Ron asked. He grinned, "Beyond which girl belongs to the most extracurricular clubs?" Kim laughed.

"Not that story—I'm doing a survey of the new Monkey exhibit at the museum, and Justine is working on a look at the science projects we're entering into the state competition, and…" She paused, "We're having an art section in which Josh is going to be handling putting in the best artists of the school…. Right Josh?" That worthy dropped down and put his arms around Kim and gave her a kiss.

"Of course."

"Oh God…someone turn on the sprinklers." Bonnie said, _Sotto voice._ Kim laughed and pulled some paper out of a bag hanging on the wheelchair, crumpled it up and tossed it at Bonnie.

"Take that!"

"Well, shall we celebrate our martial arts champion… and our soon to be cheerleading and literary champions at a place suitable for the occasion?" Ron asked. Everyone groaned.

"What?" He said in mock concern, "Did something happen to Bueno Nacho?"

TBC.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Rolling home...

* * *

"Actually…" Kim said, "That might not be such a bad idea." She paused, "The first night the exhibition is open is tonight…and so, well, we could all go, and make a double date of it."

"A museum?" Bonnie asked.

"It'll expand your mind." Kim replied. "And Ron's."

"That's not what I'm trying to expand…" Bonnie muttered under her breath.

"Sounds good." Ron said. "It's what… Four now, and we can eat and be there at six, when it opens…"

"You can." Bonnie said, "I think we girls would like to change…we've been wearing these clothes all day!" The boys sighed.

"Still, we have enough time…" Kim said, and suddenly grinned, "And don't you have a change of clothes over at Ron's, _Bonnie?_" Bonnie blinked, and rallied gamely. "Yes, because a few times I've had to go directly from watching Ron at a Martial arts contest to school."

"Un-huh." Kim said, as she spun her wheelchair around and started heading to the door. The others fell in beside her, and Ron grinned slightly at the way Josh made no move to help her. Old Josh _owed_ him for that bit of information.

* * *

_"Ron, Stop!" Kim shouted. Ron paused, looking confused. _

_"KP…what?" He looked down at her. The twelve year old was glaring up at him, her face red with anger. She'd just come back from the hospital a few weeks ago, and the effort of moving up the slope had her face sweating, as she breathed hard. Ron had seen her parents do this so…_

_"I **have** to take it from mom and dad, or they go all random on me…they think I'll fall apart."_

_"Take what?"_

_"Being treated like I'm helpless. I'm not." Kim said, showing him the half gloves she wore. "If I can't run, or jump, I have to do something to keep from turning all mushy, and why not exercise pushing the wheelchair around. It's exercise, and **I** can do it." Ron backed off, looking at the determination in Kim's eyes. _

_"KP…"_

_"Ron…" Kim said, with the same warning tone she'd used on him when he'd first tried to apologize. "It happened. I have to deal with it. It wasn't your fault…" She shrugged, "I just wish someone could have gotten the number on that truck." Ron nodded at that. It was so weird. He remembered seeing the car, so did other people…but not enough to identify it…it was… vague, like he knew what happened, but how it happened was impossible to get his mind around. The twelve year old shrugged. _

_"OK, KP… are you coming to my practice tonight?"_

_"Couldn't keep me away… I never knew you had it in you."_

_"Well, let's just say I got motivated…" Ron said lightly. Somehow, he was convinced that if he'd been just a little faster and better…this **wouldn't** have happened. _

_So he would get better…and faster. Just in case.

* * *

_

Kim still wore the same style of gloves, and honestly, she could push that old unpowered wheelchair faster than some people could _run_…and do it longer. Her parents were no longer worried about it, especially since Kim had used that as an excuse to decline her brothers offer to soup up her wheelchair…with some old JATO units from the space center…

As they walked out of the school, some of the kids were looking at a portable TV.

"What's the problem guys?" Ron asked.

"Some crazy dude name Drakken just held up the US Mint…"

"Wow…" Kim said, "Can't they ever stop him?" Drakken was turning up in the news more and more lately.

"Well, this time he kinda stopped himself…." Monique said, turning around next to her BF Brick Flagg. She giggled and pointed at the screen, where the mad scientist was being hauled up into a hover craft by an attractive woman.

"Curse you, density of gold!" he shouted, glaring down at a dump truck which had been loaded with all the gold in the mint…and promptly had every tire popped like a balloon, the suspension destroyed, and as the live feed continued, the very metal of the bed warped.

"Wow…he figured out how to get into the mint…and didn't think about how heavy _gold_ was?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"well…" Ron commented, "Give the guy a break—he's a mad scientist, and he did get the graviotomic ray, he needed to put the gold in it to start with." He continued, watching the replay with the rapid fire commentary. "In fact, why didn't he just use the ray itself to haul the gold…"

"Okay, enough of that…" Bonnie said, pushing Ron away. "Let's get ready before Mr. Martial Artist decides to try his hand at villainy." Laughing the teens headed out into the afternoon sun.

* * *

Once close to home, Ron and Bonnie split off towards Ron's house, and Kim and Josh headed for her house.

"Hey Mom…" Kim said, as she came in the door, negotiating the wheelchair ramp with ease.

"Kimmie, Josh…how was school."

"Pretty good. We're heading out later tonight for the Middleton Museum…" Kim's mom smiled, but felt the need to remind her daughter.

"And you'll be back by…"

"Eleven, mom." Kim said. "I'm gonna change now…" Her mother nodded.

"Josh, can I get you something?"

"could I have a coke, please?" Josh asked, then looked around. "I don't hear anything…are the twins…"

"They're currently helping clean their school."

"Oh?"

"They designed a volcano for the science fair." Josh blinked, that sounded pretty normal for the twins…

"And they used some high energy power capacitors from the space center to make the lava real."

"Ah." Josh said, filling in the likely details himself.

* * *

In her room, Kim quickly changed. She was so used to the rails and the mechanics of changing when you couldn't move your legs that she barely even noticed. She'd had to give up her room for the tweebs, since it really didn't work for someone in a wheelchair. Her mom had suggested a lift, but Kim, even at 12, hadn't liked the idea of something that might decide to shut down if you lost power.

"What should I wear?" Kim asked herself. The belly bearing thing probably wouldn't fit in well at the museum…so the light brown shirt with the laceups would work nicely, and if she wanted to…accidentally give Josh a little thrill she could loosen the lace ups and bend forward slightly when he looked down at her. There were advantages to being in a sitting position all the time…

Dressed, she looked around her room. There were the trophies for last years cheeroff, her along with the other cheerleaders. Kim grinned, her plan and Bonnie's ruthless drilling. There were the pictures of her, her parents, a few of her standing, before the accident, and two of the paintings Josh had done of her.

Two of his best, he'd liked to say, but then there was the one that he _hadn't_ given her to put up, which made sense. Dad and mom might wonder at how he'd come to be able to paint a Kim with a rather small towel draped demurely around her torso, smiling for the artist, and she wasn't' certain that assurances that nothing else had happened (nothing had) would calm parental fears…

* * *

"So Josh." Dr. Possible said, "How is the art project coming along?" Josh grinned.

"We've got all the best artists of the school, _and_ Kim managed to convince the alumni to contribute their own work." He looked over to the closed door. "She's really outdone herself."

"That's my Kimmie." Her mother said, then looked at Josh, a slight tone of concern entering her voice. "But science club, year book, school magazine, and the cheerleading squad… Josh, is Kimmie over working?" Josh shook his head.

"I don't think so, Dr. Possi-"

"Andrea, Josh." The older woman said with a tolerant smile. Josh nodded, even though it wasn't easy. His family had some…old fashioned ideas about how youth spoke to adults.

"Andrea…she really enjoys it."

"I know." Andrea said. It was hard to not remember that Kim had, only four years ago, been heading for a high school cheerleading career. That energy hadn't vanished…it'd just been transmuted into something else. The months of physical therapy, the weeks of the hospital stay…

* * *

_"Kimmie… it's time to go to bed." Her mother said. Kim looked over, with some difficulty. The twelve year old was still suspended in the nest of braces and wires, holding her still so that there was no danger of her fractured pelvis and spine suffering any more damage. Given the limits on the amounts of painkillers she could be administered, Kim didn't challenge her restraint, more than once. Still, occasionally she glared at her legs, covered by the blankets…and sometimes, when she thought her mother wasn't looking, her glare took on the look of almost desperate command, as if she was trying to will them to move, however slightly. _

_But if so, she failed. _

_"I'd just like to finish this chapter." Kim said. _

_"What book?" Her mother said and looked at it. The blinked. _

_"Basic principles of Chemistry." The title read, and the back page blurb pointed out that this was an ideal introductory manual for undergraduate and beginning college students." She looked over at her daughter._

_"Kimmie…how much of this do you understand?"_

_"Not all of it, mom." Kim said. "But some of it." She grinned, "The nurses loaned me some of their own books."_

_"Oh?" Andrea said, sitting down besides her daughter. Sometimes people entertained fantasies that they could fix their injuries, which could be a prelude to some fairly serious psychological problems. "Are you going to fix…?"_

_"No mom…if you can't, I don't' think I can." Kim said, not seeing the pang of guilt on her mothers face, "But… I can't do cheerleading, and I'm going to be spending a lot of time getting better…so I figured, if I could, you know, get an early start on this stuff…" _

_"Oh." Her mother said, "Kimberly… I think you need to understand that you just can't pick up a book like this." She indicated the five hundred page hardback, "And start from scratch—it assumes you know far too much going into it." Her daughters face became rebellious, but Andrea held up her hand. _

_"But if you want, I can talk with some of my friends, and we can set up a more…structured reading schedule for you, so you can make certain you have a base to build on…do you want to do that?" She asked. _

_"And you'll help?"_

_"We all will, Kimmie." _

_"You rock, mom…" Kim said.

* * *

_

Andrea smiled at the memory. Kim was now, easily, functioning at the level of a college freshmen, and in fact after this year they'd have to discuss letting her take some courses at Middleton U, since her teachers at high school had mentioned that she'd outpaced their facilities. Some had suggested they should send her directly to college, but she and James had refused. High School wasn't just for learning, but socializing, and Kim deserved to be among friends her own age—and not separated from Ron, who was proud of his talent for always falling in the "B" range at school. She wrenched her mind back to the present, to listen to Josh.

"Anyway." He said. "Kim seems to do better the more she's doing…" He laughed, "The only times she isn't in a good mood is when she _can't _find something to do." Andrea started to say something, but then Kim had opened the door and came wheeling her way back into the room.

"So." Kim asked, "My ears are burning…are you talking about me?"

"Of course Kimmie." Her mother said, "But if they're really burning, then maybe your father should reset the water sprinklers again…."

"_Mom!_"

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Museums and Monkeys

* * *

At Ron's house, his parents weren't home, which immediately got a smile on Bonnie's face.

"Well Ron…" She said, nuzzling up to him. "Should we get ready immediately…or have some fun." The nuzzle turned into a kiss, which turned into something much more involved, until Ron, with some _real_ regret, disengaged himself and his hands from Bonnie.

"Um…" Ron said, "Bonnie, what are the chances of us making it out anytime soon if we have some 'fun'?" Bonnie mock pouted and then laughed, heading back to his room to pull on her other clothes.

"OK, we'll wait until tonight." Ron grinned, peering into the room as Bonnie pulled off her shirt and short cheer dress, looking for the clothes she'd left. Ron had seen Bonnie in _far_ more skimpy bathing suits than her underwear, and in her birthday suit on a few occasions, but still…it was a treat seeing her long legs, the toned muscles moving under her tanned skin. She found her spare clothes (actually about three complete outfits), and turned to Ron, holding a dress up to her.

"This okay?"

"Oh yeah…" Ron said. Then again, anything Bonnie wore was fine with him. They'd basically met that first awful day when Kim had been crippled, but Ron had found himself falling into Bonnie's orbit—and she into his. After her first few… errors, trying to help Kim, Bonnie had come to a tough minded conclusion that Ron had taken some more time to understand.

Kim didn't want to be treated like a cripple, she didn't want 'breaks' cut her because of her terrible situation. She couldn't do some physical things, true, but she hadn't been regressed to four, either. Bonnie had seen that, and cooperated…the fact that Kim had proven so effective at the cheerleading planning had probably had something to do with that, and Kim, Bonnie, and Ron had become something of the three musketeers, with Josh coming a couple of years later.

And Ron could see the reasoning—Bonnie was very, _very_ much like Kim…only her family situation was a lot worse. People wondered why Bonnie never permitted even her boyfriend to call her by pet names… they didn't know how her mom had used Bon-Bon…and her two sisters had turned that name into a mean spirited joke phrase for the last five years. Bonnie was Bonnie, her demand that her name be said correctly one of many iron bulwarks she'd erected against her sisters.

She did love Ron, he knew. The few times when her sisters had said, or done something that she couldn't handle, she'd come to him, and in the privacy of a his room, or somewhere else, when people had assumed she and he were screwing like monkeys, curled up and cried into his arms….and then, gotten up, straightened her shoulders, and marched out, Queen Bee Bonnie once again on display. But she had let her guard down around Ron, and Ron understood what a sign of trust that was…even if others liked to joke about what he must be getting.

_Hell, we haven't even **had** sex yet. _Ron thought, grinning as Bonnie finished donning her dress. Oh no. If Bonnie was going to give up her virginity, it was going to be for a whole heck of a lot more than a roll in the hay—it was going to be for whoever she'd decided to spend her life yet, and both of them understood that it might not be each other.

"Hey!" Bonnie said, "Stop getting all Zen on me—next thing I know, you'll be floating on the ceiling going "Ooooommmmm".

"Hah!" Ron laughed, "Don't think so—martial arts is martial arts, and not some mystic philosophy." He pulled her close, feeling her body conform to his, and kissed her, before breathing in the aroma of her scent. "And anyway, I think I'll just get all zen with Bonnie Rockwaller…"

"Now who's going to be late to the eats?" She asked, slapping him playfully. "Let's go before Kim sends out the rescue squad for us." Ron looked over at a chitter, to see his pet, standing up, waving a pencil and chittering.

"Sorry, little buddy!" Ron said, "This is a date… remember, kissy face?"

"Blegh!"

"Tell you what, I'll swing by on the way home and get you a grande, with extra cheese."

"Cheeze!" The rodent cheered, mollified.

"I cannot believe you talk to that thing…" Bonnie said.

"Well, he talks back…" Ron said, "What can I say—I'm polite."

* * *

At Bueno Nacho, they found Josh and Kim waiting for them.

"See Josh?" She said, "I told you there was no danger that Bonnie and Ron would miss it… as Wonderful as Bonnie is…she cannot compare to Bueno Nacho." Bonnie stuck her tongue out at Kim as Ron headed to get a platter of food.

"Good think we all keep active." She said, "Else this place would turn us into balloons." She paused, "So what's the plan?" Kim nodded.

"Well, I got the tickets—remember the arranged to let the Lowerton Lemurs use our multi-purpose room when they got flooded out? Turns out one of their dads was on the board of the museum, and well, he decided he owed me a favor." Kim grinned, "So we'll be in with the rich people, and I figure we can get some pictures, things like that….maybe catch a movie after the exhibition."

"Sounds like a plan." Josh said. At that point, Ron returned with his and Bonnie's food.

"Silence all." Ron said, ceremoniously. "I have won my martial arts contest, and I therefore may celebrate by going off training for a day." Kim grinned.

"What about Rufus?" She asked. Ron grinned back.

"He's back at home, Kim… you now how he feels about kissy face." Bonnie shook her head.

"I suppose I should be happy—my boyfriend takes me instead of a naked mole rat…"

"Yeah, but how long did he have to think about it?" Josh asked, and then held up a menu in front of his face.

"Hmph!" Bonnie said. "He didn't have to think about it at all…"

"Bonnie…"

"Well, not for long, that is." She said, giving Ron a mock frown.

"So…let's eat." Ron said, refusing to be distracted. Kim hid her face and tried not to giggle. Ron might be a lot better at martial arts than he'd ever been…but he still loved Bueno Nacho, and the fact that he couldn't always eat there, made him treat it very much like a holy pilgrimage. Even Bonnie didn't try to get between him and his all too seldom indulgence in cholesterol and bad processed cheese.

* * *

Later, the somewhat fuller teens headed for the museum, enjoying the cool afternoon air as they walked down the street. None of them had full licenses yet, and in any case, it was just a nice day to walk, talking about nothing in particular.

Once at the museum, they found themselves in a crowd of people, being gradually checked in through the doors. Kim looked around and got just a little worried—the clothes were _far_ more dressy than she'd expected, and the teens stood out. The individual checking them in looked at the tickets twice, then sighed, and let them in.

The central area of the museum had been redone like some eastern temple, with monkey idols here, there, and everywhere.

"Wow…look at that statuary." Josh said, "I never new stuff like that existed…"

"They just dug it up a few years ago." Kim said, "They've been spending all their time getting it ready to display…"

"Yeah." Ron said, "It looks like the speech is about to begin."

"It is?" Kim said, craning her neck, looking frustrated. All she could see was a legion of backs in front of her. Maybe if they could find… Then she sighed, Unless she wanted to run over people's feet….

"Kim, I'll try and find a path." Josh said, and moved up, but most of the very well dressed individuals weren't willing to give up their space, and frowned at him. Josh started to get angry. _They_ could see anywhere, Kim couldn't, and being reminded of some of the limitations her inability to walk put on her, whatever she said about it, was not something Kim enjoyed, which meant _Josh_ didn't enjoy it.

"Excuse me…" He said, gritting his teeth, when someone grabbed his elbow and he turned to see some rent-a-cop holding it.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop bothering the _paying_," The word was emphasized "Guests."

"Well, then, I'm going to have to ask you to help me so my date can see." Josh said.

"Who?" The guard, paused, and looked back, and then decided to make a joke of it. "sorry, no parking space available."

"_What?_" Josh said, "_There is a lot of room up there…"_

"But not for…" The guard looked at the teens, "Under dressed individuals… in fact, maybe you should just leave…"

"_Why-_" Ron was moving up to support Josh, concern on his face, and Josh was wondering how much trouble he'd get into for-

"Oh, Pardon me…" A voice said, as an older man turned, with a slight Mediterranean accent, and looked at the group. "Perhaps the young lady and her companion could sit with me?"

"Oh sir… that's really not needed…" The guard's spine had suddenly straightened, and he looked rather worried.

"Oh but it is…one should never be responsible for needlessly harming the enjoyment of guests, especially when their request is so reasonable…" The gentleman's voice didn't change, but suddenly the guard looked like he was watching his job go down the toilet. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Um…yes sir!" the guard said desperately.

"It is settled then." And with a slight motion of his cane, the man parted the crowd like the red sea, as Josh and Kim, blinking moved down it.

"Thank you…" Kim said.

"Sr. Senior Sr.," He added, and Kim squeaked.

"_Thank you." _She said. Staying where they were, Ron blinked.

"Who's he?" Bonnie read the society magazines, and frowned at him.

"Just one of the richest people in the world…" She grinned at the security guard, who was now hyperventilating. "And someone who can get you fired with a glance…"

"Well, he seems like a nice guy…polite." Ron said.

"Yeah…"

As the three found their place at the front, the MC nodded, and started speaking. Ron and Bonnie listened to him as he started on about how the museum was the largest, and most wide ranging example of mystical monkey items, and in fact… Then, suddenly, the lights failed, and the crowd gave a cry as the emergency lights came up.

"What's going on-" Bonnie said, when a new, English voice cut through the hubb-hubb.

"And that collection should be mine! MONKEY NINJAS….ATTACK!"

Ron blinked, Bonnie blinked.

And in unison, they turned to each other saying in unison.

"Monkey Ninjas…._Attack?_"

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Monkey Business

* * *

There was a man… dressed in some kind of ninja outfit. Behind him were a dozen… monkeys.

Dressed in ninja outfits. Ron and Bonnie blinked. Blinked again. Looked around for the camera crew.

Nope. They were really monkeys, really dressed as Ninjas…and this didn't' look like a joke.

"You fools!" He screeched in a voice that normally had people avoiding eye contact, "These artifacts belong to me! The true master of mystical monkey power!" Then he pointed to the front row, where Kim and Josh were looking at him as blankly as everyone else. "You, the richest men in the state and nation shall also belong to me, to deal with my ah… cash flow problem." He voice dropped on the last phrase, then "Monkey Ninja's, _seize _them!"  
Suddenly, Kim, Josh, Sr. Senor Senior and the others in the front were being manhandled and pushed forward. One monkey ninja looked at Kim's wheel chair in confusion and then tried to pull her out of it. Kim yelled.

"Hey!"

"Let her go!" Josh shouted, grabbing a pitcher of water being held by a shocked attendant and bringing it down on the monkey's head. The Ninja dropped….and then another group were surrounding them, growling.

"Nice monkey…" Josh said, while clutching the pitcher, prepared to go down swinging.

* * *

"OK, that's it." Ron said, heading for Monkey Fist.

"Ron…what are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Going to thump the crazy guy…" Ron said. "He's a nut with some trained animals—how hard can he be?" Ron charged down as he talked and flipped up onto the front of the stage.

"OK…" Ron said, "Show's over…let's just wait until the cops and animal control gets here, and meanwhile you can _let go of my friends!_"

"Never, Ruffian!" The man said and assumed a very strange martial arts pose.

"Oh for the…" _Ok…so he wants to get thumped._ Confidently, Ron moved forward.

With a chorus of screams the people around Bonnie dove to the side, as Ron came flying back, rolling as he hit the ground. Bonnie looked at him.

"So, how hard can it be, Ron?" She asked. Bonnie _hated_ over confidence…well, except from her, but she was never overconfident.

"A little harder than appearances indicate…he does know martial arts." Ron said, stretching. "Hold this." He said, tossing Bonnie his jacket. With that, he dove back towards Monkey Fist, and the two were soon engaged in a blinding series of blows and counter blows.

_Wow._ Ron thought, _This__ guy is good._ His martial art style was like none Ron had ever experienced, and he found himself being pushed back, finding it hard to predict, and using more and more dangerous attacks, until Ron and Monkey Fist were both pressed to the limit, barely blocking blows that would break bone, and being forced to take "merely" bruising blows.

"You are good, but no match for a true master of monkey kung fu."

"Yeah, yeah, my kung fu is pig dung, yadda, yadda." Ron said, almost taking his enemy down in a leg sweep. "What did you do, raise yourself on Hong Kong Action Theater Hour?"

Behind Monkey Fist a lady grabbed for her purse. She'd help that nice young man… She found it, raising her hand, and pointing it at Monkey Fist, who saw her, and ducked. Ron, spinning around for a kick didn't…

And so she maced Ron Stoppable right in the eyes.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Ron said, staggering back, grabbing his face.

"Ron!" Bonnie screamed, charging forward, only to be surrounded by a dozen ninjas.

"Now… I have you…" Monkey fist said, moving towards Ron.

"That is hardly sporting." Senior said. "Are you going to attack a incapacitated boy like that?"

"Err…"

"You _know_ this man?" Josh asked.

"Yes, he is a member of nobility…and a member of the billionaire's club…but still, to be behave this way, and even _think_ of attacking someone in such a state… it is poor form."

"It is _not_ poor form!" Monkey Fist shouted.

"Oh?" Monkey Fist glared at the quite unfazed older man, who seemed to be taking attacks by monkey ninjas in stride.

"Very well…" Monkey Fist said, "I will leave him until I may show him the true power of Mystical Monkey power…. Skippy!" He shouted at a monkey that was supervising the loading of several stone idols onto a flat plate with tie downs on it. "Are you ready?" The monkey nodded. "Excellent!" Fist touched a button and with an explosion, the glass ceiling was pulled away, revealing a yellow blimp with _more_ monkey's rapelling down, securing the idols…and the hostages. Apparently Monkey Fist had planned, or bribed someone—the front seating area was already rigged, and the richest people in Middleton (and the nation, and the world) were lifted up into the air as Monkey Fist grabbed rope and was hauled up himself.

"Fair well, my young and overmatched adversary! When next we meet I shall be the richest man on the planet—and the greatest warrior!" His cackling laugh echoed through the chamber.

Meanwhile, Ron was trying to see, as Bonnie came running up, grabbing another pitcher of water (and making certain it was water), and a number of napkins.

"Here." She said, "Let's try and get some of that off." Ron groaned and flushed his eyes with water as his sight slowly returned. Bonnie looked at him critically. "we'd better get you to the hospital, to undo sureshot's-" The woman who had tried to "help" Ron gave a squeak and vanished into the milling crowd to escape Bonnie's glare, "help."

"No hospital." Ron said, "I just need the paramedics to flush them with water…" He groaned, "Did you see where that lunatic went?"

"Yeah—a big, banana shaped blinp."

"Please tell me you're kidding…"

"Nope…and Ron…. He took Kim and Josh."

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

The Chase is on!

* * *

Later, in an old, Victorian style mansion rented for precisely that purpose, Monkey Fist stood before the crowd of rich people.

"You will pay me one half of your fortunes, or you will be destroyed, once I have achieved _Mystical Monkey Power!_ " He cackled as Skippy finished supervising the positioning of the idols.

"Is this guy for real?" Josh whispered.

"Real enough to beat Ron." Kim whispered back, "Or beat him with some help." She finished, frowning. If she _ever_ caught up to that woman…

"Silence!" Monkey Fist shouted. "I will now take you to your prison!" He paused. "Skippy?" The monkey looked up. "Where is the photographer for my victory?" The monkey chattered.

"_What?_ No photographer! But the conjunction is coming… I can't _wait_ another day!" Josh blinked, then grinned.

"I'm going to buy us some time." He told Kim. "Um… I'm an artist."

"You? An artist?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Yes, and I've had awards…" Josh paused, "Of course, if you don't _want_ your victory recorded…" Monkey Fist paused and frowned.

"The world could not endure with such a loss." He said. "Very well, you will paint my victory!"

"Well, you also need to get my stuff from home…" Josh continued.

"Nonsense! Only the best. Skippy!" Monkey Fist called over the monkey. "Take this!" He continued, handing him a wallet.

* * *

Working at an art store paid the bills, but it was boring. Carl McCreedy sat, counting the minutes until his shift was over.

And then a monkey came walking in, grabbed a bunch of art stuff, and left, after putting the money down on the desk. Carl said the only thing he could think of.

"Don't you want your change?"

* * *

"Okay," Ron said, "Let me get this straight, a lunatic comes in, kidnaps half the people, steals a ton of valuable material and you're _not_ going after him?"

"Um…well, you see, we believe he'll let them go, and in any case we…" The police officer looked very worried.

"What?" Ron said.

"weren't able to track the blimp."

"You weren't…able….to track a giant BANANA SHAPED BLIMP?" Bonnie shrieked, from where she was finishing flushing Ron's eyes out with the saline solution a paramedic had provided her.

"It's not exactly something that comes up every day." The police officer said defensively. "We also have orders from the mayor to not…pursue this one aggressively… the animal rights lobby might be upset if we have to shoot any of those monkey's and it's an election year…" Ron engaged in some calming exercises. Hyperventillating wouldn't help now in any case. Then suddenly he blinked and grinned.

"OK, officer, I understand." When the officer had left, Ron pulled out his celphone.

"HI…Dr. P? The police told you? They're not going to help…they think he's going to let everyone go. I know, it is stupid." Ron got a grin on his face, "Anyway… Remember when you said that the space center had access to every spy sat ever created? That they could see a bug on the sidewalk? What about giant yellow blimps?" He paused, "Excellent!"

"Ron?" Bonnie asked.

"Kim's dad can track it…and then _I'm _going to go get them."

"No…" Bonnie said, "_We're _going to go get them…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, the guests had been placed in their own individual rooms, except for Kim and Senior. Monkey Fist gestured, and Kim gave a squawk as she was pulled from her wheelchair and placed on the (very comfortable) couch.

"Hey!"

"Have you no respect for her handicap?" Senior said.

"More than you. She is differently abled!"

_Oh for God's sake. _Kim thought. Kidnapped and now she was listening to two men argue the politically correct term for her.

"In any case, that is no way to treat a lady!" Senior said angrily.

"I know that look in her eyes." Monkey Fist said, "And I rather think that she might make trouble if she could move around—now she can stay put on the couch and listen to you regale her with stories of your youth!" The door closed and his eyes appeared at the barred window. "And just in case you're thinking about trying to break the door, It is a solid steel door, without the key, you cannot escape…and just to be certain…" he pointed and a gorilla lumbered up to the door. "Grog will guard you—I did not only bring monkeys!"

Kim looked around the room. It had a nice carpet, nice paintings, a big, if somewhat old TV…and nothing to help her escape. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"What is wrong, young lady?" Senior asked, and Kim looked at him and suddenly realized that she was visibly trembling with anger and fear. She'd never been so furious at anyone in her life.

"Nothing…"

_Except I can't move. _She growled in anger. What could she do to get out of this place now... To say nothing otpunching Monkey Shines, or fist, or whatever he called himself in a very personal place...

"Ah, my dear… you are upset at your loss of mobility, yes?" Kim looked over at him.

"Yes." She said. "You know, the day this happened I was going to be a cheerleader?"

"And you have evidently not let it stop you…" Senior said, "I can tell you are not beaten down by your challenge." He smiled, "You were unable to walk…so how did you defeat that challenge."

"I did other stuff…."

"Exactly…now let us consider how we may escape." Kim paused, and nodded. Looking around, her eyes narrowed, energy in them. Then, they widened and she started to get a very nasty look on her face, looking from the TV, to the steel door and back again.

"Good thing he didn't take my purse." She said, pulling out a penknife. "Um… sir… could you help me get over to the back of the TV?"

"Certainly, young lady."

* * *

"OK…" Josh said, "It'll take some time to block this out… so let me know if I'm delaying you too much."

"We have a full hour… more than enough time for you to do the initial sketch, and later, if you need, I will return."

_An hour.__ Not good. I was hoping for more._ Ron was the kung-fu master, and Josh wasn't…so Josh had to use what he had.

"Ok, well stand here…"

"Yes, an hour of standing…and then, _MYSTICAL MONKEY POWER WILL BE MINE!"_

_Man that laugh is getting annoying.

* * *

_

Ron had a bike, which he normally didn't take to school—Bonnie had her car after all, and in any case, the last thing Ron wanted was for the bike he'd paid for with every award he'd gotten in tournies to be messed with. Nope, it was for _special_ occasions.

Like riding to the rescue of his friends. Bonnie was hanging on, arms around his waist, holding on for dear life. They'd broken the sound barrier about four lights ago.

"Ron… we won't help them if we wipe out and die…" She said, the wind whipping her words away. Ron grinned.

"Don't worry!" he shouted, "We'll get there in one piece!"

"Oh, thanks…" Bonnie gritted, trying to keep from closing her eyes.

* * *

Inside the room, Kim had managed to get the back of the TV off…and unlike newer plasma models, it had a picture tube.

"Spanking…" She said. Senior looked over at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"So, how does this…spanking…achievement assist our escapte?"

"Picture tubes are like big capacitors." Kim said, "And they keep a charge even when the TV's been turned off….so…" She continued, pulling out some wires, "If I hook up the wires just right…I should be able to shock the door guard…if we can get him close enough." She paused, "And if I don't electrocute myself."

"Remarkable…" the gentleman said, "But how do you intend to get the door open after that?"

"I was…going to work on that when I got to it." Senior chuckled.

"Then allow me to assist you, young lady." He smiled, "In my younger days, I had some experience with…entering into places I was not supposed to be."

"Oh."

* * *

"OK…" Ron said, "We have the blimp, and the old mansion where all the people are… and the front door, guarded by…man, those are _big _monkeys."

"I think they're gorillas."

"Mmmm probably." Ron paused, "Well, we don't' want to warn him, so lets go around to the back lawn." Several moments later, they were back in the foliage behind the mansion, looking in at the windows, all of them with curtains drawn.

"Lot of light coming in from the main room…maybe he's there."

"But what if the hostages aren't?" Bonnie asked. Ron nodded.

"Right, we'll sneak in and case the place before…" Bonnie was moving, and Ron grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" He hissed.

"What?"

"Guards on the front door, but none here? Doesn't that seem…weird?"

"He's an idiot, Ron…" The two teens looked up as a squeaking bat, chasing a moth flew over them, into the air above the back….and was promptly vaporized by some force.

"Or…he's just very, very confident in his death rays." Bonnie said, eyes wide.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

See-- no angst!

As for the people who have commented on the differences-- yes. Just about everything is the same, EXCEPT for those villains who were created by Team Possible. Gill still exists, of course, and in fact we may be seeing our little amphibian friend. Does Ron Still have Wannaweep issues? Stay tuned...

* * *

"OK…" Kim said, "I've just about got it." She had finished unraveling some of the wire and one wire was connected to the door, while the other wire lay by itself, carefully away from anything metal. 

"And now?"

"Well, once we get the guard to grab the metal door… I put this wire to it, and we discharge all the juice in the picture tube into him… it should knock him out." Then she sighed, "But we need his key."

"Not at all, young lady…" Senior pulled a small flat metal instrument from his suit. "It has been very long since I indulged, but I believe a lock as simple as this should not take long…once our gorilla friend is removed from the equation."

"You're enjoying this!"

"My dear…boredom is one of the great challenges for the wealthy….so yes, I am."

"Ok…" Kim said. "Now…as soon as we get King Kong over here…"

* * *

"What do we do?" Bonnie asked. Ron shook his head. 

"I don't know… we can't see the beams, and if they hit us…." He looked around, desperately searching for an idea…then his eyes saw it. The small shed by the mansions playing field.

"hang on…" Ron said, and moved silently over to the shed, opening the door.

"We're going to use gardening tools?" Bonnie asked.

"No…" Ron said, looking around. "We're looking for… here we go." He grinned. "the white powder they use to mark out games on grass." Bonnie's eyes widened in understanding.

"We can use that to see the beams!"

"Yeah…" Ron said, and without a pause, the two teens returned, as Ron took a handful of the white powder and tossed it into the air.

Immediately, the network of sparkling beams became plain, running from a series of previously unnoticed boxes along the edge of the first floor roof. The network was dense, and Ron frowned.

"I might be able to make it…"

"As if." Bonnie said, "You're bigger and you're used to smashing things—_I'm_ the one who should do this."

"Bonnie… it's too dangerous."

"Oh… too dangerous for me, and not for you? Please. I've done routines that were a lot harder than this." Ron paused, and Bonnie continued. "And don't try to talk me out of this."

"Are you scared?"

"Out of my wits!" The cheerleader said without missing a beat. "But we need to get in…now shut up and let me concentrate…" Ron, even through his worry, smiled. Yep. Bonnie was in her "head cheerleader bitch" mode right now. Bonnie took a breath, looked at the lasers, still glowing from where motes of the white powder touched them and were vaporized, and then quickly, moved back a little and leaped up, running forward and engaging in an intricate series of moves that carried her through the deadly web, ending up standing on the back porch, giving a bow to the imaginary crowd. Ron let his breath out, as Bonnie looked around and then gave a laugh, pulling an extension cord from the wall. Ron tossed some more powder, but the lasers were dead.

He quickly moved up to where Bonnie was and gave her a hug.

"You know…don't _ever_ do that again." He said.

"Don't ever get me involved with monkey themed lunatics." Bonnie said, grinning.

"Never again." Ron swore. "Well…not by choice, at least." He continued. Bonnie started to move into the house, but Ron stopped her. "hang on." Ron turned and went to several of the laser emitters and pulled out the connections to the main power cord.

"Just in case anyone gets any bright ideas about just plugging the cord in." Ron said, and for good measure took out his knife and working close to where the cord entered the main junction box for the lasers, severed all the wiring, leaving only a thin strip of insulation holding it on.

"There we go… one exit, now safe for us to use." He grinned.

"So." Bonnie said. "Do you want your drinks shaken, or stirred?"

"Stirred…and actually, after this I think a Naco would do better…." Bonnie punched him in the shoulder.

"No Naco…God, I am going to civilize you one day…:"

"You eat nacos!"

"But I don't obsess over them…"

"Well, you didn't invent them…"

"Thank God…" Bonnie shook her head affectionately. "Less talk, more stalk…you ready?"

"As I'll ever be…" Ron said, and the two slipped in the unlocked back door. Coming out of it, Ron's whispered comment seemed to hang in the air.

"You know, spending all that money on a laser grid and not locking the door? That's kinda dumb…"

* * *

"are you finished yet?" Monkey First asked. 

"Almost…" Josh said, sketching away. How long would it be before the cops arrived? There was little time before this…conjunction and the monkeys had finished putting the idols in place. "I just need a few more minutes…"

"Well you have ten minutes."

_Oh Boy..._

* * *

"OH Mr. Gorilla?" Kim said from the door. "Could you come here?" The Gorilla lumbered over. Kim gave her most harmless smile, looking up at the Gorilla from the floor. "I've fallen down… could you please come in and put me back on the couch?" The Gorilla didn't see the wires leading from the TV to the door….at the very moment it grabbed the door handle, Kim put a second wire into contact with the door. There was a blue flash and a scream, followed by a thud. The picture tube discharged, Senior set to work with his lock pick, moments later opening the door on the unconscious and smoldering gorilla. 

"Eugh…burning hair." Kim muttered. She looked over at Senior. "I guess you should go and get help."

"And leave you?" He asked, "Never."

"But my wheelchair…"

"Is nowhere to be seen, true." Senior mentioned and then scooped Kim up in his arms. Kim squeaked. He hadn't seemed so strong to look at. "But I can carry you."

"But what if I'm too heavy?"

"Young lady, a gentleman _never_ speculates on the weight of a lady and even if I were to stoop to such a level… you are not." With that, Senior turned and he and Kim headed to the other locked doors.

"First, we release the other prisoners…and then we find your paramour…"  
"Paramour?" She grinned. "Nobody's ever called Josh that…just my boyfriend."

"You Americans have no sense of romance, I am sorry to say, young lady." He paused, "But now, on to the adventure!"

"You _are_ loving this!" Kim said. Senior had a look of glee on his face that reminded her of the Tweebs when they saw a new gadget.

"My dear…I have not had such fun in years… poor Junior, he decided not to come with me because he feared the boredom of a museum party!" with that, Senior and Kim headed out to free the other prisoners.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Danger, Josh Mankey!

* * *

"Once mystical monkey power is mine, all shall bow before me!" Josh groaned mentally, and tried to not listen to him…although his ranting had made him decide what he was going to draw…he might die for it, but well, it was a really great idea…

Meanwhile in the hallways of the second story, Kim and Senior were letting the prisoners out.

"How can we get them out of the house?" Kim asked.

"I think we can give you a hand…" Ron said. Kim looked up.

_"Ron!_" She said, "Oh thank god, you're okay…"

"Where's Josh?" Kim shook her head.

"I think he's with the crazy man."

"I believe you said something about helping the hostages, young man?" Senior asked.

"Oh, right! The back doors open, the laser grid is off—they can just take off and there's a phone at the corner store where they can call the cops."

"Fine, but I'm getting Josh!" Kim said.

"Oh… speaking of that." Bonnie said, stepping aside to reveal Kim's wheelchair, "I thought you might want this.I found it back there."

"Oh…yeah." Kim said. As Senior put her down in the chair. She unlocked the wheels and spun around once. _"Now_ I feel a lot better."

"OK, I'm going to get Josh." Ron said, "Bonnie, you stay-"

"excuse me?" Bonnie asked. "you _weren't_ about to tell me to stay here, were you?" Some girls pouted. Bonnie didn't. She unleashed glares that could melt a steel statue down in a second.

"Um…. Ahh…." Ron paused, thought about saying yes, through better of it. "OK…just be careful."

"I'm coming too!" Kim said.

"N-!" Ron said, and biting off the word before _another_ steel melting glare, changed his tune, "You-stay… I mean you and ah,"

"Call me Senior."

"Senior need to stay and keep the evacuation going." Kim looked rebellious.

"I agree, young man…" Senior said. "It is something that must be done, and I am uncertain if I can do it alone." Kim blinked, then looked up at Senior.

"well… if you need the help." She said.

"Excellent!" Senior said, "We shall summon the police immediately." With that, he turned and motioned to the collected people. "Come with the young lady and myself!"

* * *

As the headed to the back, Kim looked at Senior.

"You don't need my help…"

"Not at all, young lady, but you will notice that your large protector was so surprised by my offer that he didn't waste time by trying to convince you to leave, and we of course said nothing about not… returning, once we have finished the evacuation." Kim blinked.

"You mean?"

"My dear, I mean that they shall need our help…in fact, I have given some thought to it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, however well trained, Monkey Fist is using, well…animals. And animals have some disadvantages that I doubt he has fully considered…."

"Oh…." Kim said, and her green eyes brightened. "I see."

"So let us complete the evacuation…and then we shall return to aid our friends."

* * *

"Well you just about screwed up." Bonnie said.

"Huh?" Ron asked,

"You almost told Kim she _couldn't_ come with us back there, didn't you."

"Yeah…."

"Not smart."

"I know…but this is…"

"Dangerous, like last time." Ron winced. He remembered that.

* * *

_"Ronald… I'm afraid Kim is still refusing to talk to you." Kim's mother said. _

_"But… I just wanted to say I was sorry…" Ron trailed off, and looked at Kim's mother. She generally didn't refer to him as Ronald. "You're mad at me as well, aren't you."_

_"Pretty much, yeah.__ I would be furious but I know you meant well." She pointed towards the couch. "Sit." Ron sat. "Okay Ron…lets run through what happened. You were at the mall…"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And you ran into some kids who were… not overly nice." _

_"Yeah, and I was worried that they-" Suddenly, Dr. Possible had her hand up in a quelling gesture." _

_"Did you think they were going to physically attack you?"_

_"No." She nodded. _

_"So Kim wanted to stay but you were worried and then you…" Now her blue eyes were directly on him. _

_"I grabbed the wheelchair and got out of there."_

_"Even though Kim was, I've been told, objecting at the top of her lungs." _

_"Yes."_

_"So you drew attention to her handicap, at the same time you treated her like a two year old." The thirteen year old couldn't meet her eyes. _

_"But…but it could have…"_

_"Ronald." Dr. Possible paused, then continued. "You are a very good young man, but I'm afraid you messed up…very badly. Kimberly cannot walk, and probably will never be able to walk again. That does not make her an infant, or a mental defective, or anything else that would give you the right to take advantage of her handicap to control her. James and I might be able to—not because she's handicapped but because she's our daughter…and just like your parents can with you, we have the right to control her movements." A pause. "You don't. These were a group of cruel children, in a public place surrounded by adults who **would** have intervened. If you are ever in a fire, or an emergency like that, I certainly don't expect you to stand aside and do nothing—and neither would Kimberly. But beyond that… well, would you have tried to grab Kim bodily and force her to go somewhere like that when she could walk? Short of a life or death situation Ronald... **I** wouldn't have grabbed her like that." Ron didn't say anything for several minutes, because for some reason he couldn't talk, and when he did, it came out in a breaking voice. _

_"She's… going to hate me…isn't she." Kim's mother looked at him and shook her head, a sympathetic expression crossing her face. _

_"No. There's a difference between fury and hate. She's furious with you now, and humiliated, and feeling betrayed. I'll talk to her…but you have to realize that now, more than ever, you must **respect** her rights." Dr. Possible sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Kimmie has lost so much, you know that, but you cannot—in fact none of us can—understand just how much it impacts her life, each and every day. When she gets up, when she goes to the bathroom, where she can go… a year ago she was a new cheerleader…" she shook her head, "And now, **we** can go up a flight of stairs…but if there is no ramp or elevator, she cannot. Getting out of bed, getting to the shower, taking a shower… all of them are now terribly difficult, compared to when she didn't even consciously think about the process…." Dr. Possible's voice trailed off and her eyes blinked suspiciously fast. "But she is **still** Kim, Ron, that hasn't changed, and all her determination and pride are still there, and as close a friend as you are, you can hurt her worse than just about anyone else by discounting the one and hurting the other." _

_"I… I understand." Ron did, and now he felt terrible._

_"I know you do… and you'll probably have a fair amount of crow eating to do the first time Kim sees you next… now you'd better go home while I talk to Kim… because if there is one **other **thing that hasn't changed…it's her temper."

* * *

_

Ron shook his head. "Never touch my wheelchair without permission." He said.

"What?"

"Just remembering the first words Kim said to me when she was talking to me again."

"You should." Bonnie commented. "Guys should always remember what women tell them, us being the smartest sex, and all."

"Always? Explain choosing me." Her boyfriend said.

"Insanity and intelligence are closely linked." Was Bonnie's airy reply.

"So you're insane?"

"I'm following you to fight a crazy man with trained ninja chimps."

"Yep. Crazy."

* * *

"Aren't you finished _Yet_"

"Um…" Josh pushed one curious monkey ninja away, scribbled a little more, and then nodded.

"YES! It's done!" HE blinked, and turned pale. He was starting to sound like the lunatic that had kidnapped him! Then he handed the Concept piece to Monkey Fist.

The villain looked at them, frowned, then glared and thrust the piece back into Josh's face.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Um…don't you see it?"

"You have me…as an organ grinder, with a monkey on a chain that looks like me again!" He frowned. "Prepare to experience Monkey Kung Fu." Josh gulped. Okay. Maybe going with his inspiration _hadn't _been such a good idea.

"How about if he doesn't…" Another voice said. Ron and Bonnie were standing at the entrance, and Ron grinned. "I think it's time for the next round, don't you?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Conclusion

* * *

"Ready for round two?" Ron asked. Monkey Fist looked furious.

"The conjunction is almost upon us…but I can take this much time…. As you teens say…. Bring it."

"Fine with me."

"Boys…" Bonnie said under her breath and as Ron and Monkey Fist charged each other, she backflipped over to Josh. "Are you ready?"

"Um…what about them?" Josh asked. Bonnie looked over, and there were monkeys. Lots of them. All heading for her. "You do know kung fu, right?" Josh asked.

"Ron made me watch a bunch of Hong Kong movies…oh, and Kung Pow! Bonnie replied, smiling nervously."

"So you…."

"I'm gonna improvise." Bonnie said, and dove for the monkeys, and unleashed an _amazing_ collection of cheerleading moves that had them missing her as she bounced into the middle of the room, where Ron and Monkey Fist were standing before each other. Bonnie didn't have time to say anything, as she desperately tried to avoid probably the most ridiculous death on the face of the earth.

_I might die, but I am **not** going to go down in high school history as the girl who was killed by a bunch of escapees from a zoo!_

"You are skilled, but no match for a _true_ master…" Monkey Fist said, "Leave now, and I will not pursue."

"How about you surrender, and I will not pound you." Ron said.

"So on your head be it." With that the two launched into a flurry of blows, and Ron found himself on the defensive.

_This guy is good. Really, really good._ He thought. Moments later the door burst open and in came Kim and Senior.

"Everyone's gone!" Kim shouted out. Under her breath, she muttered, "I hope you're right."

"We will soon know." Senior said, affably.

"What? My hostages?" Monkey Fist suddenly looked like well…a rabid monkey.

"You'll pay for that!" He screamed. "Monkey Ninjas—ignore that woman, take _them!"_ Then, all of a sudden, Ron was attacking Monkey fist, fury on his face, forcing the martial artist to retreat.

"Kim! Get out of here! Hurry!" Ron said, fear in his voice.

_Always protecting me._ Kim thought, but then there was no time as the Ninjas leaped for the two, the old man and handicapped girl, screaming with rage…..

And had no chance to back off as a pair of CO2 fire extinguishers sprayed out their freezing clouds of white into their faces. Screams of rage turned to panic, as every monkey decamped through any available doors or windows.

"Monkey Ninjas! Don't flee!" Monkey Fist screamed—to a suddenly monkey free room.

"Wow…I can't believe that worked." Kim said.

"As I said," Senior said, "animals, no matter how well trained, instinctively flee from unusual events…"

"And what is your plan now?" Monkey Fist growled, preparing to take the place of his fled minions, but before he got to them, Ron was there, fighting him for all he was worth, driving him to the center of the room, between all those odd statues. Suddenly, Bonnie was with him, kicking Monkey Fist.

"You didn't know Martial arts!" Ron shouted.

"Who cares—I'm just doing what I did the last time someone spilled food on me!" She shouted back. Monkey Fist was being pushed back and looked up, and suddenly looked panicked.

"No! You can't be here!"

"Well, you shouldn't have kidnapped our friends!" Ron shouted.

"That's not what I mea-" The clock started to strike midnight. The idols started to glow. The eyes burned green.

"Oh this can't be good." Kim said. All of a sudden, beams of green energy struck all three, lifting them into the air.

"NOOOOOO! MYSTICAL MONKEY POWER WAS TO BE MINE ALONE! Not split three ways!" Fist screamed as the glow faded and he, Ron and Bonnie thumped back on to the floor.

"Now, I'll, def-oof!" Suddenly, Bonnie was on his chest, holding him down. Ron looked puzzled.

"I feel… a little stronger, faster…" He said.

"Who cares about that!" Bonnie shouted. "Mystical monkey power…am I going to get a unibrow?"

"Wha?" Monkey Fist.

"AM I GOING TO GET A UNIBROW?" Bonnie shouted, "You said it was monkey power…am I going to look like you?"

"No, that was radical genetic mutation." He said, "But I will destroy for stealing my power-" Suddenly, Bonnie hauled off and slugged him in the jaw. Monkey Fists eyes crossed, uncrossed, and then closed as he fell back, unconscious."

"So don't care… you ruined the entire date!"

"Well, we did get mystical monkey power out of it." Ron said. "Whatever that is…"

* * *

Kim was wheeling down to where Josh was, and the two teens hugged each other.

"I'll look it up in the computer… " Kim said, as the sound of sirens started up. "Now they come!"

"An excellent outcome!" Senior said, "I have not felt so young…well, since I was that young!"

"You enjoyed this?" Kim said.

"And you did not?"

"Well…now that you mention it…" She grinned, and then blushed as Josh commented.

"So you want every date to have a mad villain?"

"Maybe…only the special ones." Kim said, leaning into his hand.

"So…you know what this requires." Ron said, as the first group of police charged into the room.

"Oh God, no." Bonnie said.

"Yes!" Ron said. "A celebration…and the place to celebrate is… Bueno Nacho!"

"Ron…" Kim said, "Mr. Senior is…"

"Ecstatic at the chance!" Senior said. "Let us go as soon as we are done here."

* * *

It took a little time—first they had to give their reports to the police, the discrption of the monkey ninjas to animal control, and a last confrontation with Monkey Fist…for most of them.

"I WILL HAVE MYSTICAL MONKEY POWER! YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT FROM ME!" He shouted at Ron and Bonnie, and then turned to Josh.

"And as for you…" Josh tensed. He really didn't need his own crazy nemesis. "I see your point with the picture—the question is where does the monkey stop and the man begin! I will pay you one thousand dollars for the completed picture, and I have a series in mind—seven pictures exploring the nobility of the monkey inside the man, for a thousand apiece.… I'll have my man servant Bates contact you with the payment information…" His voice trailed off as he was put in the paddy wagon.

"Hmph…." Senior said, "Your skill demands more than one thousand…still… he is a well known art critic…."

"So… do I take the money?" Josh asked, "He's a super villain."

"He's offering you eight thousand dollars." Kim said. "You take the money."

"Oka-mph!" Josh broke off as Kim pulled him down for a kiss. Senior sighed.

"Ah, young love…." Meanwhile, Bonnie and Ron were talking.

"Bonnie, what was that with diving in?"

"You're my boyfriend…he was trying to hurt you…end of argument." She grinned, "And besides, now I have mystical monkey power…so you'd better train me…" on hand started trailing down his shirt clad chest. "Maybe even starting with some close combat exercises…" Before Ron could say anything, Bonnie was imitating Kim.

"Times two." Senior said, smiling to himself, as he arranged for their transport to Bueno Nacho…where he was certain they'd find something to eat, especially once he covered the tab. He laughed softly. Maybe there was more to life than being a bored old rich man… he had had more fun in these few hours than he'd had in the entire previous year…

"Yes… " He said, "That definitely brings up possibilities…"

* * *

Epilogue:

"Well…it was fun Josh." Kim said, as She and Josh stopped at her house. Josh grinned.

"Between the panic…yeah, it was." Josh said. "And you get the exclusive." Kim practically bounced in her wheelchair, her face alight.

"Well, since I was the only reporter there, even if I'm just with the school… yeah! The New York Times actually sent an email to my PDA…_to me!_ " Kim grinned, "I have to get the story ready tomorrow, and send it off, not to mention the other stuff for the school and the-"

"And it's two thirty in the morning." Her mother said from the door. "Perhaps you might do a bit better if you had some sleep?" Kim's face fell slightly.

"Oh… yeah… I guess…. We should…"

"You can take a few minutes to say goodnight." Her mother said, smiling. "Besides, you'll see each other in about 6 hours…" She paused, "I did get a call from animal control… they got the last of the monkeys."

"Oh, that's good." Kim said, paying no attention to her mom as she looked into Josh's eyes. Her mother sighed affectionately and closed the door. She'd give them about ten minutes.

Her husband was always worried…

_But I'm not. Kimmie, you have a loving man there._ Andrea didn't confide, not in anyone, her fear…but she'd seen it all too often, where people only saw the outside, and when handicapped was read as useless. Josh didn't see Kim in the wheelchair, he saw Kim, his girlfriend, in some ways more clearly than anyone else, even Kim's parents, and Andrea adored Josh for that.

And was willing to keep their little secrets. A year ago, Kim and Josh had vanished for a study session, one that had broken up with a nearly palpable air of panic when she'd returned from the hospital. She was certain that Kim thought she was being _very_ clever and subtle when she'd asked her mother for "help" on a school project involving how you could get blood stains out of bed sheets…. No doubt also never considering the fact that her mother had _also _lost her virginity at one point in her life.

She'd watched after that, her doctors mind concerned—sometimes it was possible that sex could be a sign of self hatred, but there was none of that, and in any case, Kim and Josh had known each other, been close, for over a year. They, as near as she could tell, had only had sex a few times since then…. And she was certain that it was because they loved each other very much. So, Dr. Possible made certain her daughter's implant was kept up to date, and pretended she had no idea. Her husband certainly didn't. Wonderful dear…but to him, Kimmie-cub would always be six.

_But I'm not going to say wait until tomorrow. What happened to you proved that you can't depend on what type of tomorrow you'll have. You can only depend on what type of **today** you make it. _She chuckled.

_Besides…it'd be pot calling the kettle black for me to complain about them, given that Kim waited a full year longer than I did…_ With that, she went to put some tea on the stove, and wait for her daughter to come in.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Josh said, with some reluctance.

"Yeah…" Kim said, as Josh bent down to kiss her. The kiss was long…

_If mom knew some of the things…__ I'd be at some handicapped military school and Josh would be in a Black Hole._ But it didn't matter. Kim loved Josh… He'd met her when she was handicapped, and had never looked at her as anything but Kim. That was something nobody else, not her parents, not Ron, not Bonnie had been able to do, at least not completely. But not Josh…and in the two and a half years they'd known each other… They broke the kiss off and Kim held his hand, pulling it to her cheek.

"Love you." She softly said.

"You too, Kim…" Josh responded. Kim watched him as he walked off, the slight disappointment at his absence warring with the anticipation of seeing him tomorrow.

Then, she wheeled her self into her house. Mom was right. She'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.

End of Altered Realities, Part I.

* * *

Next part: City Hall Capers.

Kim's enjoying her new job as Middleton High's newspaper editor, but she comes across some very odd data about some of the city councilmen. Why are they so interested in pressing a new video game store, and what does that have to do with the strange behavior of some of her friends?


End file.
